


Видеопортрет

by Rubin_Red



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порно по следам видео ролика про Зака, облитого молоком</p>
            </blockquote>





	Видеопортрет

Зак что-то говорит, но Крис не особо вслушивается. Он не может сосредоточиться на смысле слов, просто наслаждаясь хриплым после сна голосом. Зак ходит по кухне с зажатой в ладонях чашкой кофе, на нем один легкие домашние штаны. Крис неспешно осматривает его всего: босые ступни, пупок и дорожку волос под ним, уходящую за пояс штанов, покрытую волосами грудь, растрепанные волосы. И его губы сейчас наверняка со вкусом кофе и мятной зубной пасты. Крис ерзает на стуле, чувствуя, как возбуждается.  
– Что? Погоди? – Крис вдруг улавливает произнесенное вскользь имя. – Тайлер? Серьезно?  
– Ага, – говорит Зак и садится рядом. – Он хочет меня поснимать.  
– Это же здорово!  
Работы Тайлера яркие, агрессивные, иногда излишне сексуальные и провокационные.  
– Я хочу посмотреть. Можно?  
– Конечно, – улыбается Зак. – Так будет даже лучше. Потому что Тайлер наверняка захочет чего-нибудь эдакого.  
– Здорово.  
Они выходят из дома вместе. Крис окидывает Зака взглядом, отмечая, насколько он меняется, когда покидает личное пространство. Исчезает ленивая расслабленность, появляется некая настороженность, прикрытая маской беспечности. Крису хочется притянуть его к себе и впиться в губы, чтобы вернуть "домашнего" Зака, но где-нибудь в кустах наверняка прячется очередной папарацци, а сплетен вокруг них и так достаточно после каминг-аута. Нужно вести себя прилично на людях. Обычно эта мантра помогает.  
Они приезжают в студию в назначенный срок. Ну, опоздание в двадцать минут не считается. Тайлер сидит возле окна и возится со своим фотоаппаратом, одним из многих. Крис с ним знаком, но не так хорошо как Зак. И можно было бы даже ревновать, если не знать насколько Тайлер помешан на своей работе. Наконец он замечает их и машет рукой.  
Через минуту Зак отправляется переодеваться, а Крис отходит в сторону, стараясь не рассмеяться. Тайлер, с энтузиазмом воскликнувший "У меня есть отличная идея!" тут же эту идею и изложил. Видеопортрет Зака. И при этом его будут обливать молоком. Тайлер уже даже послал помощника за несколькими галлонами. Крис представляет, как будет потом долго шутить на эту тему. У Тайлера или прекрасное чувства юмора или извращенное, а может и то и другое вместе взятое. А вообще-то, в этой идее определенно была провокация.  
И насколько эта фото и видео сессия провокационна Крис понимает не сразу. Зак выходит из гримерной в тонкой белой футболке и джинсах. Босые ноги, чуть растрепанные волосы – совсем как сегодня утром на кухне. Зак улыбается Крису и спрашивает Тайлера где ему стать. Тот кивает на застеленный черным полиэтиленом помост.  
– Готов? – спрашивает Тайлер, разглядывая Зака сквозь объектив. Видеокамера стоит рядом и уже идет запись. Тайлер делает несколько пробных кадров. Зак позирует так естественно, и камера его любит. Он всегда хорошо получается на снимках. Хотя Крис определенно пристрастен в данном вопросе.  
Тут Тайлер делает знак рукой и помощница выплескивает на Зака молоко. Жидкость широким мазком падает на Зака, и он тут же встряхивается.  
– Холодное, – бормочет он, и Крис видит, как его руки покрываются мурашками, а соски выделяются под вмиг промокшей тканью. Крис тоже напрягается и подавляет желание поправить свой член, который вдруг начал возбуждаться, а лежит он не очень удобно.  
По-видимому Крис упустил, когда Тайлер что-то сказал. Он видит лишь Зака, который преображается. Он опускает голову, чуть хмурится и смотрит прямо на Криса. На него снова выплескивают молоко. От взгляда Зака хочется поправить свой член все сильнее. По его лицу бегут белесые струйки, вызывая совершенно неприличные ассоциации. Молоко стекает по виску, змеится по щеке и очерчивает линию подбородка. Он негромко рычит, чуть дергая губой, словно волк, который не предупреждает, а информирует о своем нападении.  
Крис вздрагивает когда Тайлер говорит, что все просто отлично, только нужно чтобы Зак смотрел в камеру. Черты Зака разглаживаются и он виновато улыбается. Крис моргает несколько раз, пытаясь понять почему его член вдруг совсем затвердел.  
А Зак повторяет все снова, теперь не глядя на Криса. Никогда молоко не казалось таким пикантным дополнением сексуального образа. Когда Зак в очередной раз чуть вздергивает губу, будто и правда покажет клыки, Крис понимает, что надолго его не хватит. И нужно срочно сбежать отсюда, пока он не опозорился глядя на своего бойфренда с неприкрытой похотью, едва не вывалив язык.  
Тайлер делает еще несколько снимков и отправляет Зака в душ, потому что у него появилась новая идея.  
– Нужно вас вдвоем как-нибудь поснимать. Что скажешь?  
– О, это было бы здорово.  
Крис и правда так думает. Просто надеется, что там не будет молока, потому что к прилюдной порно-сессии он пока не готов. Воспользовавшись тем, что Тайлер отвлекся, Крис тут же спешит в сторону душа. В конце концов у него уважительная причина! Ему нужно уложить поудобнее свой возбужденный член в штанах.  
Зак успел только стянуть футболку и расстегнуть джинсы. Крис сглатывает, глядя как белые капли блестят на темных волосах в паху. Крис закрывает за собой дверь на защелку и толкает Зака к стене.  
– Ты что? Там же куча народу за стеной, – пытается возражать Зак.  
– Я очень, очень и очень хочу тебе отсосать. Прямо сейчас.  
– Нахер народ, – говорит Зак и приспускает джинсы, открывая свой пах полностью.  
Крис падает на колени и первым делом проводит языком по коже живота, слизывает эти белесые капли. Зак выдыхает, мышцы живота чуть дергаются. Крис тут же вспоминает про свой член. Он со стоном облегчения вытаскивает его наружу, расстегнув ширинку.  
– Ого, – говорит Зак. – Не знал, что тебя так заводит молоко.  
За эти слова он получает укус чуть пониже пупка. Крис усмехается и ведет языком по члену, обводит контур головки, а потом берет ее в рот, чуть посасывает. Зак издает нечленораздельный звук и пытается толкнуться глубже, но Крис удерживает его за бедра. Он продолжает дразнить, чувствуя, как его собственный член скоро лопнет от напряжения. Он делает себе несколько рваных движений, чтобы облегчить ощущения и заглатывает член Зака до основания, дает головке проехаться по небу и толкнуться в стенку горла, а потом резко выпускает.  
Крису нравится, что состояние Зака ничем не лучше его. Он вовремя себе напоминает, что здесь вообще-то не место для долгого неспешного минета, поэтому больше не дразнит. Он насаживается ртом, впуская член до основания и позволяет себя трахать, тем времени надрачивая собственный член.  
Зак обеими руками удерживает Криса за затылок, засаживая в горло все сильнее и сильнее, резче и резче. Крис чувствует вкус спермы спустя несколько особенно сильных толчков, ощущает напряжение Зака и собственные оргазм забирает последние силы.  
Зак сползает по стене.  
– Черт, надо домой купить побольше молока.  
Крис смеется. Это может стать очередной шуткой, понятной только им двоим.

 

Июль, 2013.


End file.
